


A Phoeb

by I_write_instead_of_sleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "rivals" to friends to lovers, Action & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_instead_of_sleep/pseuds/I_write_instead_of_sleep
Summary: It was no suprise that Keith and Lance weren't the closest of Paladin, but when their troublesome relationship got in the way of forming Voltron,  they had to work it out.





	A Phoeb

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit reluctant to post this at first, but I couldn't let all my work go to waste!  
> Just so you know, "cabrón" and "mongo" are both popular swear words in Cuba. "Chancla" is the equivalent of a sandal.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Allura tapped her fingers impatiently against her arms, the Paladins were supposed to be back ten doboshes ago. She couldn’t contact them due to the risk of Galra locating them and that made her even more anxious.

 

She was almost giving in when the door behind her opened. Coran let out a little scream, scaring her a bit. The paladins were finally back and they looked pissed off. Shiro looked particularly angrier than the rest.

 

-Paladins! What happened?! You took longer than expected!

 

-We had a little inconvenience, am I right boys? –He turned to Keith and Lance, fusillading both with a look. –We barely made it out of there. Pidge, Hunk and I managed to take down a big Galra cruiser at the last minute.

 

-Just the three of you? What about Keith and Lance? What about Voltron? –The princess turned to them as well.

 

-These two kept on arguing. Again. –Shiro massaged his temples. –We weren’t able to form Voltron.

 

Allura jaw fell.  Her gaze switched from Lance to Keith but they refused to look at her or each other. She knew that they weren’t the closest of paladins but their disagreement only was a hindrance back when the entire team couldn’t really form Voltron. She had to do something about it. The other paladins’ hard work wouldn’t be thrown away just because of those two and their non-sense

 

-Keith. Lance. The team needs Voltron. The universe needs Voltron and it cannot be formed unless you work as a team. The two of you will have to train together for an entire week. You will go through the maze every day until you get it right. And I do not care what you’ll say.

 

-Allura is right. I want the two of you to be skin and flesh for the next week. Got it? – Shiro’s tone wasn’t very pleasing, but he sounded a little calmer than the beginning.

 

-Oh, that’s gonna be a piece of cake if Mullet-man over here doesn’t ruin everything. –Lance spoke up for the first time since they returned.

 

-Me?! Ruining everything?! Take a look at the mirror Lance! –Keith barked back at him. –You are the one always fucking shit up!

 

-Language! –Shiro reprehended them. –Be friendlier for once! The two of you!

 

-You know what Shiro? Lance and I are going to be more than friendlier; we will be the the best of friends! –Keith’s voice got higher as he spoke.

 

-Yeah! And a single week?! That’s child’s play! We’ll be the best, friendliest friends for a month! A, what do you alteans call it… a Phoeb! -Coran gasped dramatically behind them for extra effect. Pidge and Hunk were both unsure of what to do so they only listened. –Hey Keith, you had better be at the kitchen tomorrow morning because we will be having breakfast together!

 

-Can’t wait. –He replied dryly with a questionable smile before leaving. Lance left as well, not saying another word.

 

Shiro sighed loudly so Hunk gave him a pat in the back.

>><<

Lance woke up from his beauty sleep filled with rage. He took the quickest bath in his life and put on his clothes already heading to the kitchen. That stupid Mullet-man better be there.

 

Remembering the things that he did the day before made Lance wonder if he was wrong but seeing Keith’s stupid grin at the kitchen was enough to get him back to his senses. Whenever Lance saw him, an indescribable feeling filled his guts and his stomach did a funny thing. The guy thought he was just the best and that annoyed him immensely. Of course, Keith never really said it to anybody’s face; however, his expression pretty much gave it away. He just screamed “I’m too good”.

 

The other paladins were also present. Hunk apparently made something similar to yoghurt and it looked good. Lance took the place next to Keith, making sure to keep eye contact with Shiro.

 

-Good morning my greatest friend of the entire galaxy. –He took a serving of the alien-yoghurt.

 

-Morning Lance. I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.

 

-And miss our breakfast? Never. -The yoghurt was not so bad.

 

Pidge gave Lance a disapproving look. He knew that he had to apologize to Shiro, but his pride was on the table and he had to pretend not to be sorry for at least just a tick.

 

-What are you up to today, friend? –He asked Keith, taking another serving from Hunk’s yoghurt.

 

-Sparring.

 

-But sparring is boring.

 

-Then you two should try it together. If I remember correctly, Allura said you two have to train for a week with each other, and finish the maze. –Shiro butted in, clearly still angry with them.

 

-Doing it together sounds amazing to me. –Lance lied. The idea of sparring with Keith was far from being pleasing. Having to witness his cockiness at its finest would probably result in Lance wanting to quit life.

 

-Then go ahead. You can work on the maze later. –Shiro shooed them out.

 

After changing into their paladins suits, both came to the training deck. Lance shared a long stare with Keith before he took his Bayard out and it transformed into the sword.

 

-No frivolities I see. –Lance activated his Bayard as well. –I wish you luck friend, because I won’t have mercy.

 

-Me neither. –Keith gave him a shit-eating grin. That was exactly what their rivalry looked like back at the Garrison and it was finally the time to Lance have his little victory.

 

Lance took some distant and quickly took aim, shooting the first bullet and starting the match. Keith defended it with his shield and sprinted towards his direction. He tried to attack by his left but Lance blocked it with his gun. In one swing, the Blue paladin tried to back Keith off but the Red paladin was faster and threw Lance's Bayard at the other side of the room. 

 

Keith managed to pin him down, sword next to his neck. Lance wasn't going to lose so easily. He tried to escape by pushing Keith off but he was pinned against the ground again, this time tighter. 

 

-Ready to give up? -Keith asked him with a smirk. -You have nowhere to go.

 

-That's what you think Mullet. 

 

Lance head bumped him on the nose. That gained the time to escape from Keith's grip, get his Bayard back, and take aim at his chest.

 

-Ready to give up? -He mocked him. 

 

Keith looked his way. His nose was bleeding and he looked particularly threatening. Lance tried to ignore it. The red paladin pulled his shield back up and ran towards him. "Shit" was all Lance could think before he got knocked over. He fell on his back. Keith took his gun from him and pointed at his head. 

 

-Always aim for the head. 

 

The Blue Bayard returned to its original form and Keith tossed it aside. He offered Lance a hand to stand up. The Blue paladin accepted it carefully, not being sure if it was a trick.

 

It wasn't. Therefore, wasn't Keith's bleeding nose that kept on going. 

 

-Shit, friend. Gotta take a look at that.

 

-It's nothing. -Keith brushed him off, turning his head up so he didn't bleed even more.

>><<

Allura demanded Keith and Lance to finish the maze so they tried. Key word being tried. 

 

Lance simply didn't follow Keith's directions and the result was him walking into the walls a lot thus a lot of arguing.

 

-Is this because I hurt your nose the other day?! -The blue paladin growled at him.

 

-This was nothing to do with my nose! If you stopped being so stubborn we would have finished this maze years ago! -Keith had really lost it. 

 

-That's because you are purposely making me run into walls!

 

-I am not! -He raised his voice.

 

-Paladins! -Allura apprehended them through the comm. -I thought the two of you were supposed to be the best of friends! So far, all that you have done is argue.

 

Lance sighed, reconsidering if he really wanted to continue with his little tantrum, after all, he didn’t get any benefits from it. In situations like that, all that motivated Lance to keep on going was “defending his pride”. Yet, he had made a promise in front of the entire team of putting up with Keith’s BS and if he went back on his words, he would be screwed.

 

-Let’s just end for the day. I suppose you are both tired. –Allura de-activated the maze and left him alone with Keith, who came down to the deck.

 

-Look friend. We should try your best to work together and not annoy Allura. –Lance started with a more gentle approach.

 

-I guess you are right but hey… I was not the one screaming at you the whole time! “We should try your best to work together and not annoy Allura.” –Keith mocked him. –Is Allura getting angry all you fucking care for?! You were literally ignoring all of my guidance and for what?!

 

-That’s because you weren’t giving me the right directions! –Lance barked back at him.

 

-I already told you Lance and I will tell you again. I was giving you the damn right directions! What would I get from making you run into walls?!

 

-Personal satisfaction!

 

-Then you know nothing about being satisfied. –Was all Keith said before leaving.

 

Lance sat at the floor and buried his face on his hands. He knew he was the one who constantly started most of their fights but the way Keith snapped at him was very similar to his sister Rachel. They would constantly be at each other’s throats and it usually took a flying  _ chancla  _ to the back of the head to make them shut up.

 

Lance grabbed his stuff and went back to his room. All he needed know was a hot steamy shower and a good night of sleep; he could solve things with Keith the next morning.

 

However, not everything goes according to plan when you are a defender of the universe with an entire empire on your tail.

>><<

 

-Paladins! –Allura’s voice echoed through the comm. –There are enemies coming through corridors one, four and seven. They are going for the lions!

 

-Pidge! You take care of corridor one! Hunk, four! Lance, seven! Keith, get to Red and try to take those cruisers down! I am on my way to Black! –Shiro guided them.

 

-Roger that! –All of them responded.

 

Lance shot the last Galra soldier on his way and rushed to corridor seven, they were not touching his lady lion. As he ran, adrenaline through his veins, he went over everything that just happened.

 

The Castle of Lions was peacefully orbiting a planet on a remote solar system when a large group of small Galra cruisers cornered it. The paladins put their suits on quickly while Allura briefly ran through their situation. It wasn’t that alarming until Coran warned them a breach was made on the ship and that Galra soldiers were aboard of the Castle of Lions.

 

Lance got to the end of the corridor just in time. There were five Galra. Easy. A shot to the head of the first. “Always aim for the head.” He could almost hear Keith say. They backfired forcing Lance to hide behind a pillar. He heard Pidge’s high-pitched scream through the comm meaning she found the Galra and was beating the hell out of them. Taking a peak, Lance managed to land a couple bullets and take down another soldier.

 

-Lance! More enemies on your way! –Allura warned him. He had to finish with these guys first.

 

Completely leaving his cover, Lance shot the three remaining soldiers like his life depended on it and it kind of did. He heard the loud and heavy metal footsteps of Galra approaching. This time there were seven of them and all seven started shooting as soon as they saw Lance, who shot back. He threw one of the fallen soldiers at them taking down two at once. The move wasn’t his wisest decision and got shot, luckily his paladin armor absorbed most of the damage. Still, it made him lose balance and fall. Keeping his grasp steady, he landed another headshot but was not able to avoid being shot at again, a couple of times. He could feel his Paladin suit giving in.

 

Lance stood up, immediately running to cover. His body was hurting from the impact of the bullets but he had to put that aside for now. He held his breath and took aim landing yet another headshot. Only three to go once again.

 

-Allura! What’s the current situation? –He asked as he shot down another soldier.

 

-Keith and Shiro managed to take down a couple cruisers. Pidge just left to help them. How long until you get to the Blue Lion?

 

-Two Galra away.

 

-Be quick! There are still cruisers attacking us!

 

Lance got out of cover, sprinting to the soldiers’ direction and firing non-stop. His shots were very wonky and definitely not classy but they got the job done.

When he finally got to Blue, the Castle of Lion trembled.

 

-Paladins! We need Voltron now! Hunk! Lance! Report status! -Allura seemed very nervous.

 

-I'm with Blue. What about you Hunk? 

 

-L...ce...too m...need...lp! -Hunk's signal was cracking and shooting could be heard in the background. Lance immediately knew he was in trouble. 

 

-Allura! I'm going to go help Hunk! 

 

-Make it quick! The particle barrier won’t last much longer.

 

Lance rushed his way to where Hunk's signal came from, trying his best to ignore the growing pain on his side. His friend was more important.

 

It didn’t take that long until he found Hunk. He was crouched behind a pile of Galra soldiers, surrounded. 

 

-Hunk! -Lance called him as he took down two Galra who were aiming at his friend. “Not today  _ mongo _ ” 

 

-Lance! You have no idea of how happy I am to see you! -Hunk gave him a big smile, tears on his eyes. -Let’s end this!

 

Lance shot down the soldiers who were further and could take Hunk down more easily while he machine-gunned the potential threats to Lance. 

 

-Team hot stuff one! -Hunk raised his hand.

 

-Galra zero! -Lance high-fived him. The pain on his side was really starting to bother him now.

 

-Let’s go before it’s too late. 

 

Lance only nodded, fists clenched tight. He had once again to run to his Lion. Blue purred gently when he sat down to pilot her, trying to comfort him.

 

-I know girl. I know. -He said through his teeth. 

>><<

The team formed Voltron, with no interference from Keith and Lance this time, and took down all the remaining cruisers. 

 

Lance's side was hurting pretty badly but so was his head. After a stressful day of “Maze time” with Keith and shooting Galra, Lance deserved some sleep. He didn’t even bother listening to Allura's questions or Shiro's “you did a good job” talk. 

 

He threw himself at his bed as soon as he got to this room, not even bothering to remove his paladin suit. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

——

Lance couldn’t breathe; he was drowning, however, we wasn’t underwater and his lungs weren’t filled with water. Instead, they burnt. His skin felt flaming hot and his throat was dry. He tried to open his mouth, to open his eyes, but they remained shut. He could feel as tears rolled down his cheeks and sweat made his suit stick to his body. 

 

In the middle of all the fuzziness, a voice called him. Soft and quiet at first but desperate and loud as it said Lance's name repeatedly. Someone placed a hand on his forehead; it was cold yet surprisingly inviting in contrast to the heat that took over Lance's body. A little sound managed to get out from the back of his throat. He felt himself heavy again.

——

Lance slowly returned to his senses. Someone was carrying him bridal style. He opened his eyes lazily and looked up. His sight was a bit blurry.

 

-Kei… -Was all he managed to say, his throat still aching.

 

-Don’t try to speak. –Keith said softly. –I’m taking you to the pods.

 

Lance wanted to reply, to run away but everything was hurting and Keith’s body against him was weirdly comforting.

>><<

Keith waited. He sharpened his knife, cleaned his sword, hummed a few songs, but mainly just waited, looking at the pod where Lance was peacefully being healed.

 

It had passed an entire day since Keith had found him at his room. He stumbled upon Lance on accident. Keith couldn’t sleep so he decided to go for a walk around the castle. He saw a small trail of blood that led to Lance’s room. When he knocked on the door and called him there was no answer. Keith called him a couple more times but there was still no response so he went in anyway. 

 

Lance looked terribly pale, squirming around in bed, still wearing his Paladin suit, which was stained red. Keith approached him and tried to wake him up but there was no response. He couldn’t breathe properly and tears ran down his cheeks. Keith put his hand on his forehead. He definitely had a fever.

 

Keith picked him up with a certain difficulty but nothing that he had not done before.

 

-This is the second time I have to carry you. I will start charging.  

 

-Kei… -Lance called him, his voice hoarse and low. His gaze seemed lost.

 

-Don’t try to speak. I’m taking you to the pods

 

Lance closed his eyes again and pressed his body against Keith’s arms, humming softly. 

 

Keith put him on one of the pods and stayed at his side for the night. He only warned the rest of the team on the next day. They were too worried about Lance’s current state to bug him about how he should have told them sooner. He wasn’t one to like giving explanations towards his action.

 

The other paladins stayed around a bit but Keith was finally alone with Lance again only after a few hours. He looked at the boy. He was far better, his color had returned and the wound was no longer there, now it was just a matter of time until he woke up.

 

-Speaking of the devil. –Keith said as the pod opened.

 

Lance yawned, stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes and left the pod.

-The pods? –He looked around. Their gaze met. –Keith?

 

-You are finally awake. Everybody was so worried.

 

-What happened?

 

-You were hurt and didn’t even bother to warn us so. –Keith punched him on the arm.

 

-First, ouch. Second, it wasn’t that bad. –Lance furrowed his brow as if he was trying to remember. –Okay, maybe it was a bit bad. But I was tired.

 

-Being tired is not a good excuse to not checking up on a bullet wound!

 

-Could you not scream at me for a second?!

 

Keith opened his mouth to backfire but he looked down instead. He was doing it again.

 

-Sorry.

 

-What? –Lance raised his eyebrows high. –No. I mean… -He rubbed the back of his neck. –I should be the one apologizing. For the maze and for head bumping your nose. And just now. You were just worried. Sorry.

 

-It’s fine Lance.

 

Silence fell between the two of them. They had never really said anything close to apologies before, only argued more.

 

-You know what man? We said we would be the best of friends for a month. Then let’s try it the right way. –Lance offered him a handshake.  

 

-The greatest friends of the entire galaxy. –Keith accepted it, making Lance’s stomach do the funny thing he still didn’t know what meant. 

>><<

Lance wasn’t quite sure what he was doing when proposed his peace treaty. He had just woken up from an entire day sleeping on the pod and heard Keith apologizing to him for the first time on his life. It was a lot to process at once.

 

This peace treaty was very similar to the one his nephew would make when their mother was pissed at them, as well as the ones he and Rachel would make. However, Lance couldn’t deny that his apologies were at least a bit sincere. He did feel guilty for simply ignoring Keith’s directions but the head bump thing was part of the fight and he had no other way to escape.

 

The following days, the Castle of Lions stayed orbiting the peaceful planet of Zeenyx. Coran and Allura were busy with diplomacy there so the paladins had some time for themselves.

 

Pidge stayed with her Lion trying to make a few modifications to improve his invisibility coat, Hunk was trying to recreate the recipe of the famous Goo-soufflé, made by Coran’s Grand-Grandma, and Shiro did whatever he does on his free time, probably train or nap. Therefore, Lance spent his afternoons watching them do their thing or sparring with Keith. Their current score was 11x11 and Lance was determined to turn the table.

 

-Ready to lose? –Keith teased him as he entered the training deck with his paladin suit on. 

 

-I could ask you the same Mullet. -Lance activated his Bayards.

 

Keith activated his own as well.He did a gesture with his fingers that meant “Come here” with a smirk on his lips. Lance puffed his chest and shot the first bullet. It was on!

 

After sparring so much with Keith, Lance managed to learn a few of his techniques and, this time, when he came dashing his way, instead of blocking, he dodged.

 

-You know that sparring is technically without weapons, don’t you? –Lance asked as he landed a shot next to Keith right leg, a warning.

 

-Is that complaining I hear? –Keith quickly returned, hitting Lance’s thigh who pushed him back with his gun, making both lose balance

 

-Just saying, really.

 

Lance aimed for Keith’s chest but was knocked down before he could take the shot.  

 

-12X11. –Keith said with half a smirk as he offered a hand. Lance took it and pulled him down, making him fall on his lap.

 

-12X12.

 

Keith started laughing. A loud and genuine laugh; Lance had never seen him laugh. He joined in happily.

 

-Are you going to stay on top of me forever? –Lance teases him, poking his hip.

 

Keith stood up, flushed, and offered him a hand again, a doubtful look on his face. Lance accepted it, not pulling him this time. They shared a smile. Maybe Keith wasn’t so bad after all.

>><<

When Allura and Coran finally returned to the castle, the last thing they waited for was to Lance and Keith come up to them and ask to do the maze. The princess only watched as they settled on who would do what, without raising their voice once. Coran and her exchanged a look but said nothing.

 

This time, Lance was going to be the one giving out the directions while Keith followed his lead. Allura was certain the Blue Paladin would lead the other into a wall on purpose.

 

-Okay Mullet, take two steps forward and turn left.

 

Keith did exactly what he was told, not hitting any walls. After only a couple ticks, the paladins finished the maze like it was nothing. Allura and Coran’s jaw fell. Lance, who has next to them, smirked.

 

-Amazing job Keith! –Lance complimented the Red Paladin. He complimented him on his own free will.

 

-You too Lance. –Keith smiled. He smiled to Lance, who had complimented him.

 

-Princess I think we just experienced a miracle. –Coran whispered to her.

 

Allura just nodded in response and deactivated the maze. She had to tell Shiro.

 

Lance came up to Keith, grinning, as soon as both Allura and Coran left.

 

-What were their faces like? –The Red paladin asked.

 

-Priceless. Allura couldn’t believe her eyes. –Lance’s grin only got bigger. –Wanna grab something to eat? Hunk sparred me some Goo-soufflé. He said Coran cried when he ate it.

 

-Sure.

 

They ate together at the kitchen, chatting. It was far more pleasant than arguing. Lance told Keith some of his childhood stories, who listened carefully, laughed of his idiocy and smiled, a lot. Lance had settled that he really liked when Keith smiled, it suited him better than a constant angry expression. His stomach did the funny thing again but he was too busy laughing along with the Red Paladin to notice.

>><<

Half a month, a Phoeb, if you will, had passed and Keith was starting to grow on Lance. If someone had told him that a month earlier, he would have laughed and said you have gone insane. However, people’s opinions change and, Keith, who seemed to be a hotheaded annoying ass, proved to be actually just a hotheaded ass.

 

Lance also learned a lot about him. Like how Keith had always wanted a dog or how he actually liked his coffee, or the alteans equivalent of it, sweet. It made him seem less cocky, less unreachable and more like Lance. Maybe that was what he wanted all along, instead of a rival; he wanted them to be at the same level.

 

Lost within his thoughts, Lance didn’t listen when Hunk knocked on the door.

 

-Lance? –Hunk pecked into his room, finally getting Lance’s attention.

 

-Oh, hi Hunk. What’s up? –Lance tapped on his bed so Hunk would come sit at his side.

 

-Not much man. That’s mainly why I came to see you. –Hunk made himself comfortable. –How’s things with Keith? You two have spent a lot of time together lately.

 

-Is that jealousy I hear? –Lance pushes Hunk a bit to the side playfully.

 

-You wish. –Hunk pushes him back. –It’s just that I didn’t think you would take that whole besties thing serious. - Lance’s gaze drifted away.

 

-That’s the problem Hunk. Hit me if I’ve gone insane, but I’m not pretending to be nice to Keith anymore. I’ve actually started to like the guy.

 

Hunk’s expression went blank. After a few ticks of just staring into Lance’s face, looking for any signs of it being a lie, Hunk didn’t manage to find any. So, with that, he hit his friend.

 

-Ouch! What was that for?! –Lance rubbed his arm where Hunk had hit him, pouting.

 

-You told me to hit you if you had gone insane and, sorry to tell you man, but you did. You hated Keith as if your life depended on it just yesterday. He was your rival, wasn’t him?

 

-I thought about it Hunk and, maybe, I never really wanted Keith to be my rival.

 

-Oh my god. You have gone nuts. Absolutely insane.

 

-No, don’t get me wrong dude. –Lance crosses his arms. -I still hate his cocky attitude and his terrible sense of fashion, but Keith’s not so bad once you get to know him.

 

-I’m aware Lance; Keith’s a nice guy and I’m not denying it. However, YOU saying it makes me worried. Especially the “I never really wanted Keith to be my rival” part. Are you sure that you are all right?

 

-I’m fine Hunk.

 

Hunk chuckles, making the room brighter,

 

-Whatever you say man, I’m just happy that you two are solving things out.

>><<

Keith entered the lounge area hoping to find Lance. They had sparred earlier, but he just felt like spending some time with him. Nothing to make a fuss about. Lance, however, wasn't the one in the lounge, instead, there was Shiro, eyes closed, resting on the couch. Keith turned around; ready to leave when his name was called out. He cursed under his breath and looked back at Shiro.

 

-Did I interrupt your nap?

 

-No. I actually wanted to talk to you.

 

Keith, reluctantly, sat at the couch in front of Shiro. He had a clear idea of what he wanted to talk about and it made him nervous.

 

-What do you want to talk about?

 

-You and Lance have grown closer this last couple of weeks.

 

-So what? We told you we were going to be the best of friends. –Keith fidgeted.

 

-I know. I was just making a comment. It makes me happy that you managed to bond through this tantrum of yours. –Shiro tilted his head a bit. –However, I think you are the one enjoying it the most.

 

Keith’s ears and neck burnt red. Suddenly his jacket’s zipper was extremely interesting.

 

-Just because you aren’t looking at me, it doesn’t mean I’m not here.

 

Keith kept his attention on the zipper; maybe he could paint it black. Shiro sighed, crossing his legs.

 

-You could just go ahead and tell him.

 

-No.

 

-Keith. –Shiro stood up from the couch and crouched in front of Keith, putting a hand on top of his.

 

-Shiro, I finally got him to open up to me. I don’t want to make him hate me again.

 

-Lance didn’t hate you. –Keith raised an eyebrow at him. –Okay, maybe he wasn’t very fond of you, but that changed now didn’t it? I’m sure you’ll be able to tell him in no time.

 

Keith said nothing, eyeing the wall just above Shiro’s hair.

 

-It's undeniable that a relationship between members isn't very professional but I was engaged to Adam wasn't I? -Shiro let out a light, tired, chuckle. - I just want the best for you, Keith, and keeping this crush to yourself hasn't been very good to your health.

 

-I’m sorry.

 

-There is no need for apologies. Just make sure to take an action before it’s too late. Regret can take the best of you. –Shiro gently pats Keith’s head before standing up and leaving.

>><<

Keith wasn’t meant to fall for Lance. He really wasn’t. Their relationship used to be pure and fun rivalry.

 

**Used to be.**

 

Ever since Lance had the audacity to give him that sincere and soft smile, together with "We did it! We are a good team.” Keith created a soft spot for the Blue Paladin. It started out harmless. A few compliments on his head, gazes that lasted a couple more seconds, the new habit of always checking on Lance during battles.

 

The real problem started when Lance started to look incredibly good during duo missions, or when his dimples started to make an appearance, or when he was stuck in the elevator with Keith and they had to make their way up back-to-back and the Red paladin noticed how broad his shoulders were. Those were quite troublesome.

 

Keith tried his best to ignore it, the burning sensation down his stomach, the now inevitable smile that formed on his face whenever Lance made a dumb joke through the comm, however, it only made it worst.

 

It took him a while, but Keith eventually just accepted it, still keeping it low key. Shiro was the only one to figure it out and made sure to give him a talk of how it could tear the team apart. Keith listened carefully, even though he had already thought about it all.

 

With that being said, this “The best of friends” thing had proven to be very hard. As Lance’s attitude changed towards him, the harder it was to control his own mouth of saying sappy shit like “You look stunning when you fight.” Keith had mixed feelings towards the situation as a whole. As much as he just wished that someone would put an end to his suffering, a big side of him wanted to keep things like they were, with Lance giving him plenty of attention.

>><<

The Paladins were sent on a mission to the desert planet of Nerav. According to Allura, its king had sent a distress signal due to Galra sudden occupation. Many innocent lives were taken under the excuse of conspiracy; however, the king could do nothing about it but watch.

 

The Castle of Lions had to hide in a nearby moon so that the big cruiser orbiting the planet did not detect it.

 

The Paladins approached Nerav carefully and landed a bit far from the city, already spotting a few Galra. The plan was to eliminate Galra as silently as possible, so that they didn’t have the chance to call for backup. They split up to call less attention, Pidge going with Hunk, Lance with Keith and Shiro would be on his own

 

Allura had provided them some traditional Neravian clothes in order to them blend in more easily. However, the Neravians despite having a physical structure very similar to humans, had lizard like features such as scales on the sides of their faces, a greenish skin tone and completely black eyes. At first, the princess insisted that she had to go, since she had the ability to change her appearance to match the Neravians but both Coran and Shiro agreed that it was too dangerous for her to go.

 

Still worried, Allura told the Paladins not to remove their hoods nor their scarfs, which covered half of their faces. They had to swear that they would not touch them so that the princess would finally let them go.

——

Having to walk all the way to the city wasn’t a very a pleasant experience. Lance wanted to remove his hood and throw his scar away. The fabric glued to his wet skin and it felt very heavy. Keith, who was just beside him, didn’t seem to be bothered, probably because he used to live in the desert by himself.

 

-So, we just have to take down Galra and rescue the king and our work here is done? –Lance asked Keith, trying to make small talk.

 

-Don’t forget about the cruiser orbiting the planet. We will have to destroy it after taking care of the Galra down here.

 

-And then we’ll have a parade?

 

-Why are you so obsessed by having a parade?

 

-I dunno. –Lance shrugs. –Maybe because I went to a parade once. I was a young boy and my father took me into the city.

 

-To see a marching band. –Keith whispered, silently.

 

-AHA! –Lance fist bumped the air, scaring the quiznak out of Keith. –I knew it! Hunk owes me ten bucks.

 

-You made a bet with Hunk regarding me?

 

-A bet with Hunk and Pidge. We each had a different idea of what type of music you listened to. Pidge and I both bet on full emo while Hunk thought you were secretly a romantic. –Lance gave him a playful smirk. –Guess I have just gotten ten bucks richer.

 

Keith stares at him in disbelief for a couple seconds but then burst into laughter.

 

-Stop laughing Mullet, you’ll attract Galra. Plus, you should be mad that we made a bet, not laugh.

 

-How am I supposed to be mad at you when you smile like that?

 

Lance went speechless. His scarf was making his neck way too hot. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak.

 

-What the hell was that sound? –Keith asked, grinning. Lance kept his eyes straight ahead to hide his embarrassment. -I thought you were supposed to be lover boy Lance, the king of pick up lines, but it seems like a little teasing gets you pretty disoriented.

 

-Shut, shut up Mullet. –Great, now he was stuttering.

 

Why was Lance so unsettled by a joke? He made those types of comments and jokes all the time. His stomach did the funny thing again but he chose to ignore it once more. Instead, he focused at the mission. The city was getting closer and they could already spot the king’s palace and a few Galra.

 

The city’s large streets were practically empty and the houses’ windows were all closed. The few Neravians who were outside kept their gaze at the ground and were pushed around by Galra soldiers, four in total.

 

-That one soldier, assaulting that woman. –Lance whispered to Keith, discretely pointing at the Galra he was talking about. The Neravian was practically being pressed against a wall. –Should we intervene?

 

-Quietly. You take deal with him and that other one who’s near. I take care of the other three. Be careful of civilians.

 

Lance nodded in response, already heading in the direction of the assaulter.

 

-Hey,  _ cabrón.  _ -The Blue Paladin called him out.

 

The Galra soldier turned to Lance, pissed, and was smacked in the face by Lance’s rifle. The other soldier reached out for his weapon but was knocked over before he could shoot. Meanwhile, Keith backstabbed a Galra and rushed towards the other one, landing a direct hit into his chest. The soldier fell at the ground, lifeless. The Neravians watched shocked.

 

-Are you ok, miss? –Lance asked the previously assaulted woman.

 

-Y-Yes. Thank you sir. –Her voice comes out trembling, hesitant. Her features were soft and rounded. Her purple hair was long and fell down her shoulder. She was extremely pretty. The corner of Lance’s lips twitched up.

 

-No need to thank me. It’s nothing but my duty as a Paladin of Voltron.

 

-A Paladin of Voltron? As in the ancient stories?

 

-Yup, that’s us. –Lance gave her his trademark lover boy smirk. She covered her mouth, giggling surprised yet excited.

 

-It was good talking to you miss, but we have to go now. –Keith gave her a yellow smile as he grabbed Lance by the collar of his Paladin suit. –Paladins of Voltron’s business.

 

Keith dragged Lance away, who didn’t know how to react. When the lady was no longer in sight, the Red Paladin let him go, making sure there were no Galra soldiers around.

 

-What the quiznak was that?! –Lance complained, crossing his arms.

 

-I’m sorry to tell you Lance but we have a mission to complete. You can leave the flirting for later. –His tone showed clear annoyance.

 

Lance let out a defeated sigh.

 

-Fine. Let’s go meet with the others at the palace.

——

Keith and Lance made their way to the palace, eliminating Galra and helping civilians. Only two, but enormous soldiers, were guarding the palace’s door. The Red and Blue Paladins hid behind one of the houses, searching for their other teammates. It wasn’t long before they spotted Hunk and Pidge coming from a building behind the Palace and approaching the two guards, Bayards in hands. Their gazes locked and Hunk gave them a small wave. Lance waved back before activating his on Bayard into sniper rifle mode and taking aim at one of the Galra. The right moment before the Green and Yellow Paladins jumped into the other soldier, Lance headshot the one he was aiming for. Beside him, he heard Keith whistle. Lance pretended that didn’t bug him.

 

Pidge gave them an ok sign that meant they were done so the Blue and Red Paladins finally rejoined their teammates.

 

-Where’s Shiro? –Keith asked them.

 

-We don’t know. He was supposed to meet with us here, wasn’t he? –Pidge adjusted her glasses, concern on her voice.

 

-Maybe he went in first. –Hunk tried to sound positive.

 

-There’s only one way to figure it out. –Lance let out a forced chuckle as they entered the palace.

 

Luckily, there were no guards waiting for them on the inside, only empty hallways and muffled sounds. The Paladins followed the main corridor, Bayards ready to any potential threat. The more they walked, the louder the sounds got and, soon, they managed to recognize them as gunfire and to come from behind a big golden door.

 

Hunk carefully opened the door, revealing there to be a bit of a bloodshed. Shiro dashed around, slicing Galra soldiers who were shooting at him. He was clearly outnumbered but still managed to kick some ass. In the corner of the wide room, a small group of Neravians, who Lance guessed to be the royal family, was handcuffed to each other.

 

The Paladins didn’t have to see more to join the fight and help Shiro. Hunk and Keith took care of the right while Pidge and Lance went for the left.

 

-Team! What took you so long? –Shiro knocked another soldier down.

 

-We came here as fast as we could. How the hell did you get in?! –Keith chopped a head off.

 

-First off all, language! –Shiro dodged an attack. –I entered by the window on the back, as we had planned earlier, but apparently none of you payed attention.

 

-Sorry dad. –Pidge punched a soldier on the jaw with her Bayard.

 

Lance and Hunk shot down the remaining Galra, ending the fight. Shiro proceeded to uncuff the Neravians, who thanked him non-stop. 

 

-Your majesty, our work here is not done yet. We still have to take care of that cruiser. Team, get to your lions! It's time to form Voltron!

——

The team took down the cruiser without any difficulty and contacted the Castle of Lions to warn them the coast was clear. The King of Neravians was extremely grateful for their help so he proposed a ball, to which the Paladins couldn't deny. 

 

Each Paladin got their own room and a vast closet of beautiful Neravian party clothes. Lance entered his dormitory marveled. The bed was definitely a king size, with white sheets and fluffy pillows. After a long rewarding bath, he threw himself at the bed wearing one of the robes that were provided and instantly feel asleep. 

 

>><<

 

Keith wasn't particularly thrilled for the big celebratory ball. The last time the Paladins took part in a similar event, Sendak attacked the Castle of Lions and Lance almost died. Also, they had The Bonding Moment™. 

 

Nevertheless, the clothes that were provided to him were… something else. He must have pissed the Neravians off because they were either extremely flashy or extremely short and tight. Keith was very tempted to just use his regular clothes but he knew Allura would make him change them as soon as she saw him so he went for the ones which didn’t make him look like a peacock. He went for red pants and a shirt that barely covered half of his chest, both had golden stripes on them. A lot of beautiful jewelry was provided as well, however, it wasn’t really his cup of tea; Lance, on other hand, Keith was positive would look stunning. Despise that, he still put on an armlet on both of his arms, just to seem he put in a little bit of effort.

 

Keith dragged himself to the ballroom. There were over a hundred Neravians dancing around, wearing colorful clothes. He immediately spotted Allura, Coran and Shiro among the crowd, talking to the king. 

 

Allura looked elegant, as always, with a silk-made long white skirt, together with a well-fitted blouse and shiny golden jewelry. Shiro clothes were a bit more revealing. His black shirt was the same length as Keith's, but see-through. He wore a short black veil that covered his left eye and silver bracelets on both arms. Coran’s baggy clothes were bright orange with some patterns in dark blue. He talked with a lot of excitement, taking sips from his drink in between sentences. 

 

The Neravian King immediately noticed Keith's presence and called him near.

 

-Paladin of fire! Are you enjoying the party so far? -The King offers him a drink, which Keith accepts and takes a sip. It was far better than Nunvil. 

 

-It’s… -Shiro gave him a look. -Lovely.

 

-Marvelous! Your teammates are already at the dance floor, you should join them.

 

Keith redirected his gaze to the dance, immediately spotting his friends. Hunk was dancing with Pidge. At least they were trying. They wore their respective lion colors in floaty outfits. Next to them, dancing as well,  there was Lance. He wore an even shorter shirt than Keith, in the color blue turquoise that brought out his eyes (and chest). As the Red Paladin had expected, he looked very charming with the golden earrings and armlet. 

 

Lance was caught up in the music, hips moving according to the beat. Keith didn't mean to stare but it ended up being exactly had he did, hypnotized. Shiro elbowed him, bringing him to reality. 

 

-Go ahead. Go dance with him. 

 

Hesitantly, Keith approached Lance, who greeted him warmly with his big sunny smile. 

 

-Hey Keith! -The Blue Paladin looked even more beautiful up close, cheeks burnt from their long walk under the sun, emphasizing his freckles. -Someone took some time to get ready, I see. Not half bad. 

 

Keith felt his neck starting to burn. “Have some self-control, it’s only a compliment.” He told himself. 

 

-You look handsome as well. -Keith said back, slyly.

 

Lance’s expression twisted, very quickly becoming embarrassment. That was quite amusing to see for a second time, the loverboy getting all flushed. However, it didn’t last much. Lance’s attention was suddenly caught by a familiar face who had just entered the ball room. The lady from the day before. 

 

Keith wanted to hold Lance back, ask him for a dance, but all he could do was watch as he went for his flirting-victim. She smiled widely when he came up to her with a drink. The Red Paladin turned his head to Hunk and Pidge, who were now chatting. 

 

-So I overheard the King saying to Shiro that he wanted to award him for yesterday. -Pidge took a appetizer from one of the waiters going around and immediately stuffed it into her mouth. -He wants to give Shiro a harem.

 

-What?! -Hunk bursts into laughter and Pidge soon joined him.

 

-I-I-I am serious! -She barely managed to say, between giggles and wiped away her tears. 

 

A small smile formed on Keith’s lips. “They are having fun.” Unconsciously, he turned his head back to where Lance was and his smile disappeared right away. The Blue Paladin flirted blatantly with the Neravian lady who was clearly enjoying it. Keith tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that grew on him but he just couldn’t stand it. He knew he had to distract his mind with something else before his urge of meddling took over him. Shiro, Allura and Coran were still talking to the king, probably discussing a possible alliance between Voltron and Nerav so he didn’t want to interfere.  The music was far from what Keith liked to listen to and dancing was not an option.

 

Keith casted one last gaze at Lance, who now took the lady to the dance floor. He certainly couldn’t bare to watch even a single tick more. 

——

Lance was very lucky. Slina was simply a beauty and, most importantly, seemed to be into him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as they danced to the music. It was just perfect and he should be thrilled to being able to experience it. Yet, there was something annoying him: Keith left the moment he went to talk to Slina. 

 

Of course that the Blue Paladin wanted to talk to her alone, however, he was also hoping to get to chat a bit with Keith, perhaps have a drink and laugh at Lance’s stupid jokes. Sure, Slina found him to be funny too, but it just wasn’t the same. 

 

Conflicted, Lance felt like he had to make a decision. Keep on dancing with Slina or go after Keith. It was stupid since it took him so long to find a girl who was into him,  but he chose going after the Red Paladin. 

 

-I’m sorry Slina, but I have to go.

 

-So soon? -She pouted. -I thought you were having fun. 

 

-I am, truly am. But I have to go. -He unwrapped his arms from her waist. 

 

Lance left the ballroom hurried not bothering about the questioning looks. “Now think Lance, where could Keith be?” 

——

Keith wanted to sleep. It should be as simple as making himself comfortable and closing his eyes; his brain, however, didn't want him to. The image of Lance flirting with that Neravian hunted his memory, making him eaten up by jealousy.

 

A knock on the door almost made him fall out of bed. He stood up and opened it, forgetting that he was already dressed to sleep.

 

-Lance? What the hell are you doing here?  -Keith blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

 

-I was looking for you. Lance looked down. -Were you off to bed? 

 

-No. -Keith tried to hide the joy on his voice. -Come in. 

 

Lance carefully entered his room, looking around. Keith pulled a chair for him to seat.

 

-What’s the matter? -He asks, sitting at his own bed. 

 

-It’s just that you left the party early, Cinderella. 

 

-And? -Keith tries to not get his hopes high. 

 

-I was hoping you would spare me a dance. -Lance winked. 

 

-Keep dreaming loverboy. -They shared a chuckle. -But seriously, what do you want?

 

-Why did you leave early?

 

The question Keith feared was asked. He unconsciously bit his lip and looked down. 

 

-I didn't really want to go to the party. -It wasn't a lie. 

 

-How come? They had a party just for us! -Lance puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders, shaking him. 

 

-Then why did you leave early as well, since you were having so much fun? -He didn’t mean to sound so bitter but it ended up coming out that way.

 

Lance twitched. He pulled back his hands, crossing his arms. Keith could tell right off the bet that something was wrong. 

 

-I mean, that Neravian seemed to be into you. -Keith had crossed the line of danger and it was too late to come back. Lance stared at him for a moment, expression blank. 

 

-The party was fine. I left because I wanted to. -He replied dryly. -Slina was great, too. A real beauty. But appearance is not everything. 

 

-Oh? Really? -Jealousy took over Keith’s mind again and it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

 

-Yeah, really, Mullet. There’s much more to a person then their appearance. 

 

-You don’t strike me as the type to care about personality. You can barely contain yourself when you see a pretty girl. 

 

Lance jumped from his chair, fists clenched. 

 

-At least I know how to enjoy a social event. -He growled at him, heading to the exit.

 

-And I am not oblivious about everything around me! -Keith barked back. 

 

Lance stopped at the door frame and turned to him. 

 

-What do you mean by-

 

-Just go back to that Slina girl! Or whatever other you find along the way! 

 

-You really just see me as a stupid womanizer don’t you?! -Lance’s hostile expression became softer and his cheeks reddened even more. Tears formed on his eyes as he opened a bittersweet smile. -I was really dumb to actually believe you cared about me, Mullet.

 

He left without looking back. 

 

“Shit.”

——

Lance sat at his bedroom floor, head overflowing and legs weak. It all came to him like a slap in the face. No, more like a punch. Word by word, Lance managed to translate to himself what he really felt and it wasn’t pretty. The reason behind his stomach doing a funny thing on his presence or even why Lance was so happy to get to know him better, it wasn’t merely because he wanted to feel equal to the Red Paladin, but because he wanted his attention. 

 

Seeing how Keith hadn’t really changed his point of view on Lance hurt him more than being turned down by Allura. Or failing to flirt with any female alien on the past months. The Blue Paladin felt stupid. From all the people he could have fallen in love with, his idiot self choose the hardest to get. Maybe it was karma for treating him badly. 

 

>><<

 

The Paladins finally left the planet of Nerav, taking many gifts from its people with them, mainly spices and clothing. The king was convinced that he had to give Shiro a harem, or the hand of one of his daughters, or both. After a lot of denying, the Black Paladin managed to convince him that it wasn’t necessary. The king, still, made one last effort and offered the hand of his older son, to which Shiro shyly brushed off. 

 

The month was close to being over and Keith and Lance had returned to where they began. The Blue Paladin wanted to apologize even though it wasn’t completely his fault. He had to distract his mind a bit so he went to look for either Hunk or Pidge. He found Coran instead, cleaning the kitchen. 

 

-Oh, hello Lance! -He greeted the Paladin cheerfully. -Care to help me clean? 

 

-Sure, why not? -Lance replied, sounding down. 

 

-By King Alfor’s beard! Why are you so low-spirited? -Coran gave him a sponge. 

 

-It’s nothing, Coran. Lance starts scrubbing one of the seats. 

 

-Well, if you say so. -He makes a pause. -I am not sure if I told you but we alteans have the power to read minds! 

 

Lance turns to him, speechless. The soap started to drip from his sponge to under his sleeve. Did alteans really know how to… was Coran reading his mind just now?! Could he hear that? 

 

-I know what you are thinking right now.-Coran curled the tip of his mustache, with a smirk. -Oh, Coran, Coran, you gorgeous man! Can you really read all of my thoughts? 

 

The Blue Paladin nods, eyes widened. 

 

-Unfortunately no. -Lance lets out a relieved sigh. -But I can give you some piece of advice if you tell me what’s the problem. 

 

Lance’s arm and shirt sleeve were soaked. He hesitates but decide to open up to him. At least the Blue Paladin wouldn't have to deal with a reaction similar to what Hunk’s would look like. 

 

-It’s Keith. We were getting along just fine you know, but we had a little argument. He made me a question that I really didn’t want to answer truthfully and I ended up sounding very aggressive. -He put more soap on the sponge and returned to cleaning. -Keith got mad and made a bit of a callous comment. I backfired and it only got worse.

 

-I see. -Coran curls both tips of his mustache this time. -But I thought the two of you would be like a pack of yalmors, with your ears linked all the time! 

 

-So did I. -Lance proceeds to clean the balcony. 

 

-Then you should talk to him! I heard princess Allura saying something to Shiro about if you two broke the promise she would have to take  **drastic measures** . -Coran stressed the “drastic measures” part. -If this last month really meant something, he will accept talking to you and might even apologize.

 

-I guess you're right Coran. This is the only way to figure it out.

 

>><<

 

Keith felt like shit. Because of his stupid jealousy, he caused an unnecessary argument with Lance, who came looking for him on his own free will. He wanted to apologise but he was sure that the Blue Paladin wouldn’t want to listen. 

 

Unconsciously, Keith headed for the training deck. He didn’t have his Bayard with him but he had his knife, so it had to do. 

 

-Begin training session, level three. 

 

Fighting the Gladiator wasn’t the same after you sparred with a real, breathing person. Level four, five, six, seven. They all went by very quickly. Keith was starting to get a bit tired of the same attacks; he dashed from left to right, avoiding its sword and landing solid hits. Somewhere between level twelve or thirteen, he noticed someone’s presence through the corner of his eyes. 

 

-End training session. 

 

Keith turned to his spectator. 

 

-Lance? -He couldn’t contain his surprise.

 

The Blue Paladin was standing there, arms crossed, with an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

-I wanted to talk about what happened at that night back at Nerav. -Lance’s tone came out serious, but Keith could clearly see that he was fidgeting. -Especially about some things I’ve said. I feel like I was a bit too harsh. 

 

-I should be the one apologising. -Keith puts his knife away and grabs the towel he brought with him, proceeding to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

 

-Where did I hear this before? -Lance lets out a forced chuckle and leans against the wall. 

 

-I’m serious Lance. I had no reason to snap at you like that.

 

-Maybe because I’m your rival and, no matter what we do, it won’t change?

 

Keith found himself on a loss for words. 

 

-Look Keith, when we first decided to take on this friends bullshit, I thought it would be pure torture. But as days passed by, I’ve actually started to think that you liked me. Then, at Nerav, I saw that same part of you that I thought that was long gone. The same good old Keith, my rival.

 

-That’s not true Lance. 

 

-Then why did you snap at me like that?

 

-I already told you, I had no reason and for that I apologise. 

 

-Bullshit. -Lance whispers, almost inaudible. 

 

-I’m being honest. -Keith could feel his heart-rate getting higher each lie he told.

 

The Blue Paladin closes his eyes and sighs. 

 

-Coran said this should be easy if it all really mattered. 

 

Keith reached out for Lance’s shoulder but  he dodged him. 

 

-I’m sorry Lance. What do I have to do for you to believe me? 

 

-Maybe be honest? 

 

The Red Paladin hesitated. He could insist on his lie or be honest and risk everything, not that there was much to lose since their relationship was already pretty damaged.

 

-I was jealous. -He admits. -I couldn’t think straight and let my emotion take over me. 

 

-Jealous? Why would you be-?

 

Lance’s expression twists making Keith’s stomach do a flip. The Red Paladin couldn’t bare to hear whatever the other had to say, however, there was no escaping now. The Blue Paladin opens an awkward grin and weakly punches his shoulder.

 

-The stoic, lone wolf Keith was jealous of me? How cute! -He says stridently, clearly nervous. 

 

Awkward silence filled the training deck as they stared at each other. Keith trying to de-code Lance’s gaze. Was it anger? Stupefaction? Or, perhaps, disgust? He wasn’t completely sure, but one thing he knew, it was that the Blue Paladin had definitely understood why he felt jealous. 

 

-I will be leaving now. -Was all Keith managed to say. He turned to the door, ready to leave, but Lance grabbed him by the arm. 

 

-Please don’t. 

 

The Red Paladin could feel the redness raising on his neck as he turned to him.

 

-There’s no reason to feel jealousy. 

 

And then Keith couldn’t feel anything but warmth. Followed by all the feelings at once. It was simply a pair of lips pressed against his own, nothing out of the ordinary, yet Keith was screaming on the inside. 

 

Lance stepped back, his cheeks flushed. He made an inhuman sound in a search for words. 

 

-I... I interpreted it wrong. 

 

-No, you didn't. 

 

Keith pulled him closer again.

——

Lance’s heart was going to explode.

 

The Blue Paladin risked the stability and well-being of the team as well as any chances of him solving things out with Keith by stealing a kiss. However, to his dumb luck, he was kissed back. How? He wasn't sure. He had to be hallucinating, there was no other logical explanation. 

 

Hallucination or not, the kiss felt very nice. He let himself loose and deepened in. Lance lost track of time as he savored it. 

 

-Holy shit. -The Blue Paladin let out, breaking the kiss, voice trembling.

 

-Eloquent as always. -Keith had a light blush to his cheeks and a small smile formed on his lips. 

 

Lance stomach did the so called funny thing again. He averted his gaze, feeling his neck heat up. 

 

-Don't get all sappy with me, Mullet. 

 

Keith gives him a smile and softly cups his cheeks with his hands. 

 

-If you say so. 

 

>><<

 

It took Lance a couple days to sink it all in. He felt like he hadn’t thanked Coran enough, who seemed to know exactly what he had done even though the Blue Paladin didn’t tell the man all the details. 

 

The month was also ending and when he stopped to think about it, him and Keith had came a long way, from breaking each others noses to heart-warming chat to discrete flirting during training, being careful not to be noticed by other team members, much like at the very moment.

 

The Paladin had to fly in perfect synchronization while dodging merciless attacks from the Castle of Lions. Allura and Coran looked like they were having a blast shooting at the paladins. Pidge would let out a curse whenever a shot landed too close to her, getting an annoyed cough from Shiro and Hunk was just straight up screaming all the time, what made Lance’s flirty comments and Keith’s amused snorts pass by unnoticed. 

 

-Pidge, stop cursing! Hunk, stop screaming! The princess won’t kill us, or so I hope. Lance could you stop flirting with your Lion?!

 

-I was just complimenting him. -Lance said slyly. 

 

-Wait. Wasn’t Blue a girl? -Pidge questioned him through the comm.

 

-Ehh… I meant her. -The Blue Paladin could feel Keith doing a facepalm. -Why does it matter, though? She can be whatever she wants. 

 

-Are we really going to discuss your lion’s gender? -Keith asks.

 

-No, we are not. -Shiro butts in. -The training finally over.

 

Allura made an almost inaudible disappointed sound as she shutted down the Castle’s attack system, Hunk, on the other hand, cheered happily. 

 

The Paladin left their lions at their respective decks and met Allura and Coran at the main hangar.

 

-Good job Paladins, you have improved on controlling your lions. -The princess congratulated them. -However, there is still a bit of chaos. But, this time, not caused by the Blue and Red Paladins. Keith, Lance, you two really are committed to sticking to your promise this Phoeb. I’m impressed.

 

-You know me, I always keep my promises. -Lance gives her a smirk.

 

-I wish I could deny, but he does. -Hunk slowly shakes his head. -I remember that one time at the Garrison when we made a bet and Lance lost so he had to use Britney Spears’ “Baby one more time” outfit for a day. I still can’t believe you used that skirt man. 

 

-He did what?! -Keith let out a big wheeze.

 

-Hunk! As much as I totally rocked that skirt, you don’t need to spread the story around. -Lance elbowed him.

 

-At least I’m not showing the pictures! 

 

-You have pictures? -Keith felt like he had to see them or his life wouldn’t be complete.

 

-Of course I have pictures! Let me just grab my wallet! 

 

-WHAT?! You keep those in your wallet?! -Lance’s eyes become wide opened.

 

-Ooh, I wanna see them! -Pidge lets out excitedly, bouncing on her feet. 

 

-No! Hunk, don’t you dare! 

 

But it was too late and Hunk had already dashed off to his room, followed by Pidge. 

 

-I’m sorry Lance, but I have to see those. -Keith winked at him before leaving too. 

 

Shiro gave the Blue Paladin a look filled with empathy and left as well, hopefully not to go see the photo.

 

-Lance, I’m afraid I do not understand. What’s a “Britney Spears”? -Allura asks, confused. 

 

-I believe it is a human, princess. -Coran points out.

 

-Yeah, Coran’s right. She’s… huh… -Lance lets out a sigh, already imagining the look on his friends’ faces as they see the pictures. -She was a singer and still is pretty popular after all these years, well, at least in my family. If my phone still worked I would show you her songs. 

 

-In this case, I suppose I want to see the pictures as well! -Coran merrily exclaimed.

 

-We are sorry Lance. -Allura gives him a pat in the shoulder.

 

Both Alteans left quickly, not giving Lance any time to protest. 

——

-Hey Lance. -Keith greeted him as he entered the training deck.

 

-You are a little bitch. -Lance removed his jacket, throwing it at him. 

 

-Why? I just wanted to see the picture. No warm was done. -The Red Paladin folded the jacket and put it next to his own on the floor. -Plus, you weren’t lying when you said you were rocking that skirt. Best of three? -He asks, activating his Bayard.

 

-Don’t throw your sass at me with this “Best of three” BS. All or nothing, Mullet. -Lance activates his Bayard as well. 

 

-Without our Paladin suits? 

 

-Yeah, why not? Intend on going hard on me? 

 

-Oh, you have no no idea. -Keith raises his sword to Lance’s chest with a smirk.

 

-Kinky bastard. 

 

And so the match begun. 

 

Their movements were synchronised in a such a way it resembled a dance.  Even as competitive as they were, both tried to keep things under control, avoiding to land solid hits. 

 

As the match progressed, they started to get out of breath, and with, started to make more mistakes. Keith's attacks, especially, slowed down. Lance noticed it and used it as a breach, using his remaining strengthen to disarm the Red Paladin and pin him against the ground, but losing his gun in the progress. 

 

-It seems like the tables have turned.-The Blue Paladin teases him. 

 

-You still remember that? 

 

-Of course I do. I also remember that you did this. -He tightened his grip with his legs around Keith's hips.

 

-Who’s the kinky bastard now? -The Red Paladin teased him.

 

Lance leaned in for a kiss, soft and soothing. “Things are nicer this way”, he thought.

 

>><<

 

Keith rested against Lance’s chest, the Blue Paladin running his finger through his hair. 

 

-Lance. -He called out.

 

-Hum? 

 

-I’m happy we decided to do this. 

 

-Do what? cuddle? Where you that desperate for physical contact?

 

-Shut it. -Keith buried his face on Lance’s neck. -I meant the Phoeb thing. 

 

The feeling of Keith murmuring against his neck made Lance shiver.

 

-Yeah, me too. The others are in for a unexpected surprise. 

 

-You want to tell them? 

 

-Hell no! Shiro’s gonna straight up ground us for “being unprofessional”.

 

-Shiro’s not killing us anytime soon. You should worry about Allura instead.

 

-Allura’s a separate case. What makes you think he won’t be mad at us?

 

Lance squished his eyes as if he was trying his best to think of a reason why. Keith kept his mouth shut, partly because he was a bit embarrassed to tell the Blue Paladin that Shiro knew about his little crush and partly because he looked cute. 

 

-Wait… Did you already tell him about us?! -Lance sat up, ruining Keith’s comfortable pillow. 

 

-Not about us being together.

 

-Then why… Oh. -Lance's lips twitched up. -So, mr. Lone Wolf told his big brother about his crush? How cute.

 

Keith couldn't think of a proper response so he just hid his face with his hands.

 

-Oh, he's embarrassed. Loverboy Lance still gots it. -Keith could see through his fingers that he was smirking.

 

-You were so worried about Shiro killing you but if you keep up with this shit I’ll be the one doing it. 

 

-Don't be so feisty. 

 

Lance pulled Keith's hands away and embraced him, getting a grumpy puff in return. He placed a kiss on the Red Paladin’s nape. 

 

-Paladins, please come to the main hangar! -Allura's voice echoed through the Castle’s “speakers”. -Especially Keith and Lance. 

 

They lazily stood up and stretched. 

 

-Let's go see what that's about. 

——

Allura didn't look angry so it was a good sign. Shiro and Coran were already with her.

 

-What's wrong princess? -Pidge asked as she arrived with Hunk. 

 

-Yeah, and why did I and Keith were demanded to be here? 

 

-That’s because you two have done it! -She clapped her hands excitedly, followed by Coran, who was even more enthusiastic. -You have managed to put your differences aside and work together, not only to finish the maze but also to strengthen your bond! 

 

-I should congratulate you boys as well. Despise the reason behind this month of cooperation being… -Shiro furrows his brow. -Questionable at best; we no longer have problems to form Voltron. 

 

The team leader gave them a proud smile. 

 

-I’m honestly surprised! I thought you two would have killed each other by the end of the month. -Pidge remarked. 

 

-Keith just couldn't resist my charm. -Lance teased him with a big grin.

 

-As if. -Keith's voice came out rough but his expression was weirdly soft.

 

-Okay, now you’re starting to freak me out. -The Green Paladin made a face. 

 

-Don't be so bitter Pidge! You should be happy that they are getting along very well! -Hunk told her, as sweet as ever. 

 

-Yeah Pidge. You should be happy that we are getting along  **very well** . -Lance whispered to Keith, emphasizing the “very well” part.

 

-Quiet down. 

 

-Or what? Gonna hit me? 

 

-Lance! 

 

The other members of the Voltron team as well as Allura and Coran seemed to have forgotten about Lance and Keith’s presence. If they paid a little bit more of attention they would have noticed the little mischievous looks and the tenderness that wasn't present before in the Blue and Red Paladins’ relationship.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, that was one hell of a ride. That you so much for reading!


End file.
